mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Rainha Chrysalis
Chrysalis é uma morfolóide fêmea e a principal antagonista do final da segunda temporada e da sexta temporada. Ela é a rainha dos mutantes e uma mestre do disfarce que aparece como Princesa Cadance esperando hipnotizar o noivo dela Shining Armor, invadir Canterlot e eventualmente assumir Equestria.__TOC__ Desenvolvimento Meghan McCarthy, Rob Renzetti e Lauren Faust criaram Chrysalis juntos. Enquanto na tela a personagem é introduzida apenas como "queen of the changelings", ela é nomeada Chrysalis no roteiro do episódio Archived locally. e nos sumários do iTunes e Netflix. Ela e os outros mutantes foram desenvolvidos por Rebecca Dart, a principal designer de personagens da segunda temporada. Rebecca foi inspirada pelo trabalho dos artistas de manga Junko Mizuno e Hideshi Hino após ler o nome "Chrysalis" e "pensar que ela poderia se parecer com um inseto." Representação na série Se passando pela Princesa Cadance thumb|Primeira aparição da Rainha Chrysalis, disfarçada como Princesa Cadance. A Rainha Chrysalis aparece primeiramente personificando a Princesa Cadance em Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1, parecendo-se e soando como ela, mas agindo diferente o bastante para aumentar as suspeitas de Twilight Sparkle. Quando Chrysalis aparece diante de Twilight pela primeira vez, ela não reconhece Twilight, o que deixa a pônei deconfiada. Durante os preparativos do casamento, Chrysalis direta e indiretamente insulta cada uma das amigas de Twilight: ela joga fora a comida que Applejack oferece a ela, critica o trabalho de Rarity nos vestidos dela e de suas madrinhas e compara a festa de Pinkie Pie com um aniversário de seis anos. Quando Twilight tenta discutir o problema com Shining Armor, Chrysalis os interrompe e leva Shining Armor para outro quarto, onde Twilight testemunha ela lançando um feitiço nele fazendo os olhos dele girarem. thumb|left|Chrysalis em seu disfarce de Cadance. No ensaio do casamento, Twilight acusa Chrysalis de ser má, fazendo Chrysalis fingir chorar e fugir. Shining Armor confronta Twilight e contradiz as acusações dela, dizendo que a "Cadance" estava usando a magia dela para curar as suas dores de cabeça causadas devido ao feitiço de proteção. Quando as amigas de Twilight a abandonam devido a sua paranoia, Chrysalis retorna. Ela olha para Twilight inicialmente com ternura, mas seus olhos brilham com a cor verde e ela lança um feitiço que puxa Twilight pelo solo para dentro das cavernas abaixo de Canterlot. Em Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2, Chrysalis, continuando sob o disfarce de Cadance, provoca Twilight através de reflexos nas paredes de cristais de uma caverna e diz que ela está usando Shining Armor para seu próprio benefício. Twilight atira nos cristais e descobre a verdadeira Cadance, também aprisionada pela rainha mutante. Uma sequencia musical aparece mostrando Chrysalis e Cadance cantando sobre o casamento. Após despistarem as três madrinhas de Chrysalis que estavam guardando a caverna, Cadance e Twilight confrontam Chrysalis pouco antes que a Princesa Celestia a case com Shining Armor. Rainha dos Mutantes thumb|Rainha Chrysalis revela sua verdadeira forma. A Princesa Cadance anuncia que a impostora é uma Mutante, uma criatura que assume a forma de quem é amado e ganha poder se alimentando desse amor. Enfurecida, a impostora de repente se transforma e se apresenta como rainha dos mutantes (nomeada Chrysalis no roteiro do episodio, mas não na tela). Chrysalis mantém Cadance afastada ameaçando manda-la de volta para a caverna e explica que ela esteve se alimentando do amor de Shining Armor por Cadance, enfraquecendo o seu feitiço de proteção que mantém os mutantes fora de Canterlot. A Princesa Celestia a confronta e a ataca com uma explosão mágica de seu chifre, mas Chrysalis ataca de volta e, graças ao poder do amor de Shining Armor, subjulga Celestia, para a surpresa de todos, incluindo a própria Chrysalis. Celestia fracamente ordena que Twilight e suas amigas peguem os Elementos da Harmonia e os usem para derrotar a rainha. thumb|left|Rainha Chrysalis com os mutantes. Os mutantes quebram a barreira mágica e capturam Twilight e suas amigas, levando-as de volta para o salão do casamento, onde Celestia está presa em uma Pupa pendurada no teto. A rainha manda seus súditos se alimentarem e ela canta uma reprise de Este Dia Ária, distraindo-a por tempo bastante para Twilight libertar Cadance. A magia de Cadance quebra o feitiço sobre Shining Armor e lhe dá forças. Chrysalis ridiculariza o sentimento, mas o poder combinado de Shining Armor e Cadance repele ela e os mutantes para for a de Canterlot, voando em direção a Badlands. No final de The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1, devido tanto Starlight Glimmer e Twilight terem alterado o tempo, Chrysalis reina sobre Equestria e todos tornam-se paranóico de changelings. Ela aparece em The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2, como Applejack, levando uma emboscada contra a resistência subterrânea de Zecora. O Retorno Em Aonde e De Volta Outra Vez - Parte 1, Chrysalis faz uma pequena aparição durante uma transmissão mágica com os morfolóides infiltrados no Castelo da Amizade, notificando ela de que obtiveram exito em substituir as Mane Six. Chrysalis diz que também recebeu notícias do mesmo plano armado em Canterlot, ela comemora rapidamente e encerra a comunicação. No segundo episódio, Aonde e De Volta Outra Vez - Parte 2, Chrysalis surpreende Starlight Glimmer na sala do trono em Hive, seus súditos são convocados e eles prendem Starlight em resina verde grudenta. Chrysalis acaba revelando que a conhecia como pupila de Twilight, que a subestimou e que vê Thorax como grande rival, durante a conversa Chrysalis revela aos outros morfolóides que Starlight era Thorax. Depois de a verdadeira Starlight ser vista tentando desesperadamente destruir o trono, ela e Chrysalis entram em um embate sobre o que define ser um líder. Chrysalis decide mostrar que ódio e soberania definem um líder, e ela começa a sugar o amor de Thorax, depois dele seguir uma sugestão, Thorax compartilha amor e Chrysalis é arremessada até o trono. Quando todos os morfolóides são reformados, o trono acaba sobrecarregado pelo amor que absorveu e explode junto com parte do topo da colméia. Chrysalis é depois vista saindo dos escombros de seu trono e ameaça atacar, antes de perceber que falhou mais uma vez, Starlight lhe diz que ela pode ser uma líder melhor para seus suditos caso aceite a amizade. Agora ex-rainha, ela rejeita e promete vingança a Starlight, ela se lança do topo da colméia e foge voando pelo deserto. Aparência física thumb A Rainha Chrysalis passa o primeiro episódio inteiro e o começo do Segundo episódio disfarçada como Princesa Cadance, com seus olhos ocasionalmente emitindo um brilho verde e sua mágica brilhando verde em vez do azul da Cadance. Uma vez que ela é confrontada pela verdadeira Cadance, ela se transforma em uma criatura parecida com um pônei com um chifre de unicórnio em espiral, um par de asas translúcidas semelhantes às de inseto e é tão alta quando a Princesa Celestia. Em adição, ela tem um par de presas e olhos verde escuro com pupilas ovais alongadas. Ela tem a crina e cauda azuis, costas azul e verde e ela usa uma pequena coroa preta com algumas bolas azuis. Sua voz é ecoada, ou seja, como se fosse duas vozes falando ao mesmo tempo e fora de sincronia. Suas patas, crina e cauda são cheias de furos. Como os outros personagens não pôneis, ela não tem uma cutie mark. Suas asas, cheias de buracos como as outras partes de seu corpo, termina em pontas pontudas que se curvam (como as dos insetos atuais); quando elas batem geram um zumbido. Personalidade thumb A Rainha Chrysalis é uma indivíduo tramadora, cruel, feroz e manipuladora cuja o conceito primário é ganhar poder e alimentar seus súditos mutantes. Ao perceber Twilight Sparkle como uma potencial ameaça aos seus planos, ela coloca sua família e amigos contra ela e gosta de provocá-la durante e depois de aprisionar Twilight nas cavernas de cristal de Canterlot. Mágica A Rainha Chrysalis é capaz de se disfarçar fisicamente em qualquer pônei de sua escolha e se alimentar do amor dos outros como fonte de comida e força. Após se alimentar de amor suficiente ela é capaz de sobrepujar figuras ponderosas como a Princesa Celestia. Ela também tem a habilidade de hipnotizar os outros, como visto quando coloca Shining Armor, Minuette, Twinkleshine e Lyra Heartstrings sob seu controle. Mercadoria Brinquedos da personagem foram exibidos no New York Toy Fair 2013. Ele incluía um Toys "R" Us liberação brushable exclusiva no Verão de 2013. e uma mini-figura. Rainha Chrysalis também aparece na arte WeLoveFine "Chrysalis the Dark Queen". Outras representações Uma versão Equestria Girls da Rainha Chrysalis é do aplicativo Equestria Girls da Hasbro e tem sido demonstrada em obras de arte. Livros de história Em My Little Pony: Welcome to Equestria, um cartão postal para Twilight Sparkle de Shining Armor "(&" Princesa Cadance")" menciona "Foi maravilhoso para desfrutar Canterlot sabendo que agora está livre da Rainha Chrysalis" Em My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell, o capítulo de uma narração menciona o tempo que Twilight "derrotou a malvada Rainha Chrysalis, a fim de salvar a corte real da Canterlot." Em My Little Pony Equestria Girls em My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror, capítulo 3 afirma que sem o elemento da harmonia de Twilight, todos voltariam para casa em Ponyville e outro lugar do Reino ficou completamente vulnerável .Qual. Rainha Chrysalis de alguma forma voltou novamente? Ou Rei Sombra? Ou ainda pior? Era um pensamento horrível. Descrição de HubNetwork.com Em sua busca para governar Canterlot, essa rainha que muda de forma disfarça-se como a Princesa Cadance para que ela possa se casar com Shining Armor. Ela quase fica com ele, até Twilight Sparkle descobrir sua verdadeira identidade. Rainha Chrysalis envia seu exército de changelings para destruir Canterlot, mas a luz do verdadeiro amor dos namorados a derrota. The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''RAINHA CHRYSALIS é a líder que muda de forma dos changelings, um grupo vicioso de criaturas que estão empenhados na destruição e caos. A rainha ainda tentou assumir Canterlot usando seus poderes para representar Princesa Cadance e destruir o reino.'' Versões diferentes Citações Galeria Referências de:Königin Chrysalis es:Reina Chrysalis en:Queen Chrysalis it:Queen Chrysalis pl:Królowa Chrysalis ru:Королева Криcалис Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Criaturas Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Personagens de apoio Categoria:Personagens dos quadrinhos Categoria:Changelings